Molly and Nonny time during a blizzard
by scooby823945
Summary: Molly and Nonny spend time together while a blizzard has came around


Molly was getting her jacket and hat on because she really wanted to see her best friend Gil. Before she got her mittens on, she heard the phone ringing. She answered and it was Gil, he was calling her to let her know that he has chicken pox and can't have her over today. Molly was upset when she hung the phone up, but wondered if her friend Nonny was available. So she dialled Nonny's number and he picked up. "Hello" said Nonny. "Hi Nonny, it's me Molly" she said. "Hey Molly, I thought you were going to be with Gil today" he said. "I did but he called me and told me he has chicken pox" said Molly. "Well that is too bad, why don't you come over to my house and we can play together" said Nonny. "Good idea, I will be over in a little bit" said Molly. "Ok and remember that there will be a blizzard coming our way" said Nonny. "Don't worry Nonny, I will be fine, the weather is clear today" said Molly. "Ok I will see you in a bit" said Nonny. "See you in a bit bye" said Molly as she hung up the phone. She got her mittens on and headed out the front door. It didn't take her long to get to Nonny's house because he lived three doors down from her. She knocked on the door and Nonny answered it. Molly came in and he closed the door. "Hey Molly, let me grab your jacket and hang it up for you" said Nonny. "Thanks Nonny" said Molly, handing Nonny her jacket, hat and mittens. He put them on a coat rack and followed her into his living room. They sat on a couch and started talking. "Thanks for inviting me Nonny and what is a Blizzard" said Molly. "A Blizzard is a severe snowstorm with high winds and low visibility" said Nonny. Just then, Molly noticed that the house was covered in snow, so she asked Nonny if she can sleepover at his house until the blizzard stopped. Nonny said yes and took her to his bedroom. He told her that she can sleep in his bed with him. Molly nodded her head and gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything Nonny, you are a good friend" said Molly. "No problem Molly that is what friends are for" said Nonny. The two friends smiled while holding each other's arms. Just then, Molly and Nonny decided to watch a movie together. So they got on the bed and started to watch their favourite movie Space Guppies. They were laughing to all their favourite parts in the movie and dancing to all the songs in the movie. "You are a great dancer" said Molly. "Thanks Molly, but Deema dances the best out of everyone" said Nonny. "I know because she dances everyday" said Molly. "Well she knows the right moves for any music she hears" said Nonny. After the movie, Molly saw a book right next to the bed and asked Nonny what it is. Nonny picked up the book and told her it is his scrapbook filled with photo from all their adventures with all their friends. "Really that is cool Nonny" said Molly. "Thanks" said Nonny. "Uhh Nonny, what is a scrapbook" asked Molly. "A scrapbook is a book where people put things like pictures and drawings in it to remind them of their adventures" said Nonny. "Oh cool, can I see it Nonny lease" asked Molly. "Sure let's look together and maybe I can show everyone at school when the snow is plowed" said Nonny. "Good idea Nonny" said Molly, putting her arm on Nonny's shoulder. Nonny opened the book and showed Molly all of their adventures. "Oh I remember that, that is when we went to the hospital to cheer Avi up after his accident" said Molly. "Yeah and how well we did in the crayon Prix" said Nonny. Molly nodded her head and saw more great memories in the scrapbook. Molly and Nonny were having a lot of fun looking at all the memories and laughing at most of them. "I remember how funny it was when Gil's hair grew and needed a haircut before picture day" said Nonny. "Yeah and when Deema said she didn't like broccoli but she never tried it" said Molly. "I remember that, but she learned don't knock it unless you try it" said Nonny. They saw some moments in the scrapbook that made them tear up. "do you remember when Avi was scared about his first day of school" asked Nonny. "I do but he had a lot of fun on his first day can get back the next day excited" said Molly. "And how can anyone forget when you told us you were going to be a big sister" said Nonny. "I don't because I went to the hospital to meet my sister Mia" said Molly. "And we came to the hospital to see her and we were so proud of you because you sooth Mia to sleep with a lullaby" said Nonny. The two friends smiled at each other. Once they finished looking at the book, Molly and Nonny were getting kind of tired, so they decided to call it a day. Molly and Nonny started getting ready for sleep. Molly went to the washroom to get changed for bed. Molly came up a few moments ago, climbed in Nonny's bed and smiled at her orange haired friend. "Thanks for everything Nonny, you really know how to make your friends happy" said Molly, while stroking his hair. "No problem Molly, I help my friends anywhere I can" said Nonny, stroking her hair. Nonny took off his glasses and placed them on a stand near his bed and took off the lights


End file.
